wizardryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TGOskar
Re: General aid Hi TGOskar. For the help pages, the easiest thing to do would probably be to request the Shared Help feature. As for advertising your wiki on other wikis, I generally think that that is not a very good idea as some admins might be strongly opposed to this and ban you, so you should probably just stick to using the Wikia template on Wikipedia and using it on Wikipedia articles related to your wiki and posting in Wizardry-related forums. And I wasn't sure on the other stuff; did you want me to make userboxes and infoboxes as well?--Richard 17:27, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Answer Hi Oscar, thank you for your message and thank you for working on this wiki. I hope I'll be able to add a few things from time to time. I am especially interested in the Wizardry stories, not so much gameplay and technical information. At the moment, I am working from the Wizardry manual that is included in The Wizardry Archives. I don't want to interfere too much with the main page and categories, but I thought that NPCs and items might be a good addition, as they're part of every game. Also, I am not yet too familiar with editing wikis, but I'll try my best. Best wishes, Sebastian (Bastalonavatar) Bastalonavatar 13:36, October 11, 2009 (UTC) NPC info box Hi, I'm familiar with the eight games of the original series for home computers, but not with all the other Wizardry games (e.g. the Japanese ones). I'll add the Wizardry Archives manual as a source. Now about the proposed info box for NPCs: It would be great if you could provide a template for that. It might be a good idea to include the following information: NPC's name (of course), race, profession/class, Can the character be fought? (Yes/No), Can the character join the party? (Yes/No), Where can the character be found?, and in which game does he/she appear. I'm sure there should be more categories, but these are the only ones I can think of at the moment. Of course, there is also the big question of defining an NPC. For example, is Werdna really an NPC in Proving Grounds...? Interaction with him is, well, rather limited. It's of course easier with all those guys you can trade with, talk to etc. Also, I'd like to suggest that characters that are merely mentioned in the game or in the manual (e.g. Princess Margda) should not be treated as NPCs. I gladly leave these strategic choices to you, as you are one of the main editors. --Bastalonavatar 10:04, October 12, 2009 (UTC) RE: I almost forgot Thank you for the link. Yes, I almost forgot, too! I remember that page. I came across it about two years ago when I was looking for some information concerning Wizardry IV. It is very good. Where did the author get all this information? Is he one of the developers? Has he hacked into the games' code? --Bastalonavatar 19:57, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Promotion Hi TGOskar, thank you for the promotion to administrator. Best wishes, Sebastian --Bastalonavatar 18:07, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello! Hopefully I'm doing this right...moving from wiki to wiki on various software confuses me. ;) Thanks for the welcome in any event, and I'm glad to help out wherever I can. Anyway, to the question you asked me, I personally no longer have the hint book for the NES Wizardry, sadly. My cousin actually does have it, but he's halfway across the country presently. Next time I talk to him, I'll see if either he has it, or if he even left it at his parents' house (Which is much closer to me). As another fun piece of information, there exists a hint book for the NES version of Wizardry II as well. Unfortunately, the NES itself was dead by the time I acquired the game, so all I ever had of it were the dungeon maps from it (Which the company who published the guide kindly sent me despite my lateness is acquiring the game!), which I no longer have. That could also be something to work from, if anyone could track down a complete copy of it. Emptyeye 01:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh my god yes! I must have logged a out 500 hours on WizRdry V when I was younger. Now as an adult I want to contribute to a knowledge base so people can have some sort of help getting into these absurdly hard games. I'll try to address everything you put down on my page, but I'm just so glad that I got a reposes from you. This is going to be my "break" from writing grad papers, and I am unfamiliar with IRC, but I'll look into it when I get home, currently in a phenomenology of race class. The mad stomper page is what I'm most proud of right now, since I found a ridiculously useful glitch with him that I can't replicate, and I discovered that he will trade his Rubber Duck for an unidentified halberd. If there's a list of rules or something, or things you don't want me to do with the Wiki let me know. Other than that, glad to have a partner, I'm looking forward to making this Wiki awesome. BTW Snafaru's walk through for Wiz V is ESSENTIAL and we need to see if we can reference or link to it, and maybe bring him on board. Hey TGOskar, 1. Can you get me what I need to put a little table like yours on my page? Maybe even a little chibi Mage to go with it? 2. Got in touch with Snafaru, he seems excited about a few new areas I've found and some glitches and secrets I've been able to trigger. He should be popping by anytime now. Kcrescenzi (talk) 06:09, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I need the ability to undo edits. Also I'm going to be making more edits so I'd appreciate any more administrative priviledges. I contacted the guy with the best walkthroughs and he said I could link to his stuff, and copy parts if I want and give credit. I also found some places that shouldn't exist in Wiz 5, and I'm sure there's some more strange sh*t in these games so hit me up.